NaruSaku Drabble Collection
by Ayame77
Summary: Random NaruSaku scenes that are short and don't fit in any of my stories. Just because I love writing these two. Enjoy! {NaruSaku} May contain AU elements. May contain hints of other pairings. May contain violence/blood or coarse language.
1. Blood

It was an ugly day – hot, humid, musty. The smell of iron, decay and antiseptic was thick in the air. Shouts echoed through the small tent set up in the middle of the carnage of the battlefield.

"–get him in the tent!"

"–might not make it."

"–need Sakura! Where is Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura came from behind the tent, her panic hidden under a well-rehearsed blank look. Her orders cut through the chaos, urgent but calming.

"Bring him here, gently. Keep up treatment on other critical patients. And for the love of Kami, bring me a glass of water!" With her fellow doctors out of the way, she turned her full attention back to the man before her.

His blonde hair was matted with sweat, stuck to his forehead above his closed eyes, his breathing hoarse. Dirt and blood masked his face, which was contorted with pain.

"Naruto…" she breathed, quiet, hesitant, "what the hell are you doing here, idiot? I told you I never wanted to have you as a patient again."

She slowly pulled away his torn shirt, careful not to aggravate any injuries. She stopped short at the sight of his torso, ripped apart and bruised. Blood leaked out of the wounds continuously, staining his once-orange jacket red. As she began to heal him, desperately, head medic and accomplished Jonin Sakura Haruno was afraid of blood for the first time in her life.


	2. Eyes

The sudden knock on her door startled Sakura from her reading.

"Come in!" She called, shutting her book and placing it carefully on the table. The door was opened and shut and her blonde teammate entered, carrying what looked like ramen take-out. Sakura rolled her eyes at him but smiled slightly when he was in the kitchen, safely out of sight. She reluctantly moved from the couch, following him into the kitchen.

"So, Naruto, what brings you here?"

"Figured you might want some company after… well…" he answered, averting his eyes. She didn't need a Sharingan to see his blush.

"I'm not a child, Naruto," she huffed, teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I guess I just wanted company too…"

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you," she smiled.

Naruto spluttered for a few seconds before he grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. "No problem!" She grinned back and made her way to the table, sitting down. He joined her soon after, handing her a steaming bowl of miso ramen. She tore the paper from her chopsticks and broke them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in sync, before digging in to their food. Sakura didn't remember exactly when she had developed a love of ramen, but now she ate at least one bowl a day. She savored the warm noodles in silence, content.

"Sakura-chan…" She looked up but anything she might have said quickly died in her throat. Those eyes, so filled with concern, so kind, so deep and blue. Those eyes were magnetic and she couldn't turn away. '_He has such nice eyes…_'


	3. Fairytales

The small cafe, situated on a high cliff over the sea, its rough, cobalt blue plastered walls chipped from years of bored children and scraping chairs, was one of Sakura's favorite places. The quiet lapping of the ocean far below, the warm lighting, and the shelves lined with books, shells, sea-glass and numerous other trinkets collected over a lifetime created a soft, relaxed atmosphere that she loved. It helped that their coffee was good, too. However, the lovely scenery and atmosphere were doing nothing to calm her current annoyance.

"Naruto! Pay attention!"

"But fairy tales? Really Sakura? I took Lit to get easy credit, not to read about princesses!"

"I don't care why you took the class, or how much you dislike princesses. Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes," Naruto sighed, slumping in his blue wicker chair. Sakura smirked triumphantly, reopening the thick book in her hands and clearing her throat to read again. She began in a dramatic voice, only to be interrupted by a young barista approaching with steaming mugs and a plate of scones. Sakura set the book down, seething silently. Naruto smiled apologetically and thanked the boy, who set down their drinks and hurried away, obviously scared of Sakura's fierce glare.

"You should be grateful for the coffee I'm buying you, instead of scaring the boy out of his wits."

Sakura huffed. "But he interrupted me!"

"He didn't mean to. No need get upset. You can tell the story while we eat." Naruto grabbed a scone and took a large bite, resigning himself to listening to whatever fairy tales Sakura deemed necessary. '_The things I do for this girl_' Naruto thought, watching her flip pages to find where she'd left off. Naruto slumped further and further into his chair as he nibbled his scone and Sakura droned on and on about poisoned apples, dumb princesses, kindhearted dwarves and some other things he didn't bother to listen to.

"So, what is the climax of the story?" Sakura asked, placing the book book on the table while carefully avoiding stray crumbs. Naruto pushed himself up from his slouched position and swallowed his mouthful of scone, feigning interest for her sake.

"Uh…" he hesitated, trying to call to mind anything at all about princesses, "didn't she have to escape a ball at midnight or something like that? When she went from pretty to dirty in an instant and some shallow prince found her shoe? Was that after she ate the apple or before?" Sakura shot him a venomous look and Naruto cowered behind the table, wishing belatedly that he'd payed attention.

"Naruto! That's Cinderella! Were you listening at all?"

"Um… no?" Naruto answered tentatively, fearing what would happen if he lied and she found out.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm wasting my evening here when I should be cramming for pre-med!" Sakura slammed her hand on the table, causing her lukewarm coffee to spill over her book of fairy tales.

"Um, your pre-med test isn't for another week?" Sakura lifted her head from where she had been desperately dabbing at the soaked pages of her book, her face contorted in rage.

"Really Naruto? Not everyone waits for the night before their test to cram! I happen to care about my pre-med test, since, you know, I want to be a doctor! Can you really not be considerate of others, like, ever? I stopped my studying to come help you tonight, mostly because of free coffee, and you didn't even pay attention! And now look what's happened to my mom's book of fairy tales!" She had pushed her chair back and begun stomping, tears welling in her jade eyes. '_Should've lied_' Naruto thought regretfully, '_or better yet, should've listened._' He quickly stood up himself and walked towards Sakura, who was punching at air and wailing, coherent words no longer worth it. He pulled her into a hug, deftly dodging her wildly flailing arms.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I had no idea it meant so much to you." She relaxed slightly, halfheartedly punching at his shoulders.

"It's means a lot because I care about you, idiot," she whispered softly, hugging him back. Naruto smiled, petting her hair until her sobs slowed to hiccups and she pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"Here, let's sit back down, I'll buy you a new, warm coffee and you can read me another one. I promise I'll listen this time. I'll even help you cram for pre-med tomorrow." Naruto pulled out her chair and sat down across from her, leaning forward to show his focus. She laughed lightly and opened the book to it's driest page.

"Very well," she began in her dramatic voice, "here is the story of Belle, a beautiful girl who came to love a hideous beast…"

"Did you pick this one to imply that I'm a beast?" Naruto cut in.

"Didn't you promise to listen?"

"Sorry, sorry, just making sure…"

"I never said I didn't, though."

"Why you!" Naruto shouted, throwing a wadded-up napkin at her. Sakura dodged then burst out in wild laughter and Naruto soon joined her, boredom and annoyance long forgotten.

* * *

A/N: So this isn't so much a drabble as short story, but oh well... I have big news, minna! I'm going to be participating in WEBTOON's short story contest! Check my profile after June 1st and there should be a link. I'd really appreciate if you would check it out and leave a like or comment!

\- Ayame


	4. Haunted

"Sakura, I know you like to go all-out for holidays, but did we really need to pay $20 to walk through this forest?"

"_Haunted_ forest, Naruto. And yes, I thought it would be scarier than the cliché haunted house."

"We could've just watched horror movies and eaten snacks at my place like I wanted to…" Naruto mumbled, eyes darting around the dark, misty forest. Sakura stopped, yanking on his arm.

"Wait, are you scared?"

Naruto jumped, turned to face her then turned away, blushing. "No! I mean maybe! ...It's not my fault I'm bad with jump-scares. If it were fighting, I'd be fine."

"Well yeah, you've been taking mixed martial arts since you were 6. Don't worry, these things don't scare me." Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him along, chest puffed out in exaggerated confidence. Naruto followed her slowly, glancing behind himself constantly. Then he stopped abruptly, jerking Sakura backwards.

"What? Did something happen?" Sakura asked worriedly, getting in a fighting stance in front of Naruto.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sakura batted her eyelashes, not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"You wanted to freak me out and show off how brave you are! This is a challenge!"

Sakura facepalmed dramatically. "Half right. I did it on purpose, but not to challenge… wait!"

But Naruto had already dropped her hand and sprinted down the path, screaming loudly. Sakura sighed heavily and started after him, torn between worried, fond, and incredibly amused.


End file.
